


Omigod you guys!

by Giinny



Series: courferre week 2017 - español [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Courferre Week, Courferre Week 2017, Legally Blonde, M/M, Tema: Nerd
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giinny/pseuds/Giinny
Summary: Courfeyrac y su obsesión con Legally Blonde.





	Omigod you guys!

Todo el mundo tiene sus obsesiones. Algunas son soportables y otras no tanto. En el caso de Courfeyrac, su obsesión son los musicales. Y es que su sueño frustrado era ser actor de musicales, o al menos llegar a cantante. Es una obsesión que Les Amis soportan dependiendo del día. En resumen: no todo el mundo es capaz de ir en el coche con Courfeyrac, que da igual qué canal de radio esté puesto, hay un noventa y nueve por ciento de probabilidades de que se sepa lo que está sonando. Incluso si lo odia. Tú lo odiarás más, porque lo cantará igualmente. Pero cuando se trata de musicales es peor. Siempre que tiene la oportunidad hace alguna referencia. No es raro escucharle cantar por lo bajo _Do you hear the people sing?_ cuando ve a Enjolras motivado, que es lo que más suele ocurrir.

Pero sin duda alguna sus referencias favoritas son todas aquellas que tengan que ver con _Legally Blonde_. Cada vez que Jehan empieza a hablar sobre un cambio de imagen, se puede escuchar a Courfeyrac poner un tono agudo y empezar a cantar “ _Do you know the number one reason behind all bad hair decisions? Love!_ ” o, cuando la cosa se pone seria y Jehan comienza a recitar poemas para definir su estado de ánimo, “ _Man, what rich, romantic planet are you from?_ ”

Por supuesto, cuando la situación es totalmente lo opuesto, es decir, cuando está con alguno de Les Amis en algún bar por la noche, intentando ligar, puede estar cantando todo el rato _Bend and Snap_. Que no tenga tetas no es excusa porque _Chicos, tengo un culo tan genial que puede conseguir cualquier cosa_ (y todos saben que es verdad).

Por otro lado, están sus conversaciones con Bahorel sobre Derecho. De vez en cuando al pobre le dan las dudas y se replantea su “ _Jamás abogado_ ” y enseguida llega Courf para decirle que “ _Kid its time you faced, law school is a waste_ ”.  Una vez incluso, cuando se lo llevaban a comisaría, gritó “ _Give my love to the leprechauns!_ ”

Pero sin duda alguna, la mejor referencia que ha hecho usando letras del musical fue cuando subió una foto besando a Combeferre a su instagram y escribió “ _If there ever was a perfect couple, this one qualifies, omigod, you guys_ ” y, aunque a Les Amis les costó un poco entenderlo, no tardaron mucho en empezar a llegarles mensajes felicitándoles por la unión.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo siento no lo siento pero en algún momento de mi vida tenía que ocurrir algo como este fanfic porque esto ha sido la mayor proyección de mi personalidad en toda mi vida. No me arrepiento de nada. En futuras entregas exploraremos otras obsesiones de Courfeyrac relacionadas con el tema de la carrera de Derecho (HTGAWM vuelve la semana que viene y fight me si no creéis que Courfeyrac se pega a la pantalla cada jueves).
> 
> ¡Kudos y comentarios siempre son bien recibidos!


End file.
